perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Plain of Farewells
Although the monsters are lower level, they are less spread apart than in areas such as the Land of Buried Bones Wan Lanch for the Homestead quests wanders the East-West road on the Plain of Farewells, south of Sirry Wine Camp Daily Quests: Jolly Old Jones, Delicious Soup You can cast Town Portal or use Teleport Incense from the Valley of the Scarred or Plain of Farewells and you will arrive in Sirry Wine Camp. Sirry Wine Camp Near the Charmed Eye Lake, target of Jolly Old Jones' 51-60 and 71-80 quest. North of City of the Lost, on the northern edge of the Plain of Farewells Town Portal will send a character here from as far away as Valley of the Scarred, which is right next to Jolly Old Jones' valley (The Northern Pass), just outside the gates of City of the Lost. If they are heading to the City of the Lost, that is. If the character is Heading North, then it is confirmed that Town Portal from the edge of the Plain of Farewells will teleport to the Camp. High level crafting can be done here, as in Dreamweaver Port, Village of the Dreaming Cloud and Immolation Camp. The merchant here and the ones in the other towns as well erroneously offer level 5 and 6 Jade, rather than the level 7 and 8 they should offer, and correctly, Jade from level 9 to 14. The Jade is also listed in the wrong order, with the blue 11 and 12 jade first. Plain of Farewells Jan Holten.jpg|Jan Holten Homestead NPC heading east on the southern path through the Plain Eden Phlebo.png|Phlebo in Eden; same figure as the Chieftain in West Plain of Farewells Abomination of the Plain.jpg|Despite the name, Abominations cluster on the hills between the Plain and Boundless Grasslands Charmed Eye Lake ::See Jolly Old Jones The Dragonet will react to the presence of players. If there are no players present, and a player enters the area, it will always spawn on a portion of its route where it is moving to the west. Also it performs small course corrections if such moves would place it nearer the player, but it is tethered somewhat to its path so if the player is actively avoiding it even these course corrections cannot "catch" the player. Conversely, if the player loiters at all, it will not only move closer, but straight up teleport right into your face. A decent selection of healing items (high level normal potion/crab dumplings + rejuvenation potion) should be sufficient, as long as they are used instantly & repeatedly if necessary, to withstand a close encounter as long as the player keeps moving away. Although the Dragonet moves quickly in air or in water, it is closely tethered to the Lake and must take time to cast its spells. Picking an arbitrary start point for the route, it moves to the west and circles counterclockwise 180 degrees, whereupon it rises out of the lake and moves east. It enters the kake again and moves northeast. It moves west again, circles the center counterclockwise 180 degrees and moves East again. It may repeat this move to the center, or move to the West, circle clockwise 180 degrees and move north, diving as it turns east and moves to the East. 83-90 quest, heading to the Charmed Eye Lake just northeast of Sirry Wine Camp]] Failsafe, but slower than adeptly reacting to or memorizing the Dragonet's path: Enter in the west, west of 251 786, e.g. 250 786, and dive down to level 17 or lower (16 or less), keeping an eye out for the Dragonet. If it is swimming towards you, you should be safe at west of 251, but if you like, turn back west a bit. Turn the camera behind you to watch it (this is a crucial skill to learn in video games generally); when it turns east again, follow it to 251 786. As soon as you are there or east of there, and at or below (less than) 17 depth, the quest will complete, although it may take a second or two to register, especially if your game is laggy. The Dragonet will attack with low magic damage, 1000 or so, but it can hit from 100 feet away. It can one-shot Arcane armor wearers with its melee attack if they get too close. It will follow those it has targeted, and may switch targets from them to innocent bystanders. If it attacks or even if it kills you, you can still complete the quest. The patrol route is predominantly counter-clockwise as seen from above, primarily in the eastern side of the lake. The exit point is southwest, and the re-entry point is in the southeast. Category:Intermediate Level Locations Category:Locations Category:Crafting Locations Category:Northwest Perfect World